1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid jet head and a liquid jet device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a device that injects droplet inks on a recording medium (for example, a sheet of paper) to record images and letters on the recording medium, there is an ink jet printer including an ink jet head. The ink jet head includes an actuator plate on which injection channels and non-injection channels are alternately arranged side by side, and a cover plate laminated on a surface of the actuator plate. A drive electrode for driving the actuator plate is formed on an inner surface of each of the channels. Further, a slit communicating into the injection channels is formed in the cover plate.
For example, JP 2015-24629 A discloses so-called a side shoot-type ink jet head. In the side shoot-type ink jet head, a nozzle plate including nozzle holes is joined to a back surface of the actuator plate. Then, in the side shoot-type ink jet head, the injection channels and the nozzle holes individually communicate into each other in a central portion in a channel extending direction.
In JP 2015-24629 A, a drive wire that connects the drive electrode and a flexible board is formed on the back surface of the actuator plate (on a joint surface of the nozzle plate). The drive wires are respectively connected to the corresponding drive electrodes of the channels through opening portions of the channels, in the back surface of the actuator plate. Meanwhile, the drive wires are connected to the flexible board in portions positioned outside the nozzle plate, in the back surface of the actuator plate.